Goodbye
by GabyGabri
Summary: Oneshot. When it all ends, how will it end? Will two Titans be able to remain together? I warn you: lots of mush and sadness!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the great DC comic characters OR the spectacular fanart "Tears Don't Fall" by Misjudgement.

**Note:**Okay, so I see this Rob/Star fanart on Deviantart. com, and I click on it thinking it was going to be a normal cute couple pic, but no! Once I saw this fanart, my jaw literally dropped. It just inspired me so much! I'm not sure why the picture struck me so, but it did, and I thought to myself, 'I _need_ to write about this!'

*I edited it some from my original post, because I realized that I did use the word 'love' too much haha. Thank you to 'The Silver Phoenix' for pointing that out :)

*Go to my page to get the link to the picture!

* * *

**Good-Bye**

"Then...it is over?"

Silence met her words as the five just stared at each other, their faces numb, wondering how it could have ever come to this.

Thunder roared threateningly in the distance, and sprinkles of rain began to scatter the dry concrete with dark drops. The silence grew heavier as the rain began to gradually fall harder, and soon the only thing heard between them was the loud patter of rain colliding with the wet ground.

"Yeah," His numb tone spoke clearly over the storm, "I guess it is."

His masked eyes averted from hers when he spoke, unable to look at her. Tears welled up in her hers, blurring her vision.

Silence once again hung over the five former friends as the rain soaked their clothes.

"Well," Cyborg's voice was unreadable, "all good things come to an end." He paused a moment, his eyes passing over each of them.

"I guess it was just our time." He turned his back to them, a stony expression plastered to his face as he started to walk away.

Beast Boy walked slowly behind him, following suit, his expression extremely sad. Cyborg, noticing that he was being followed, whirled around to face him.

"I want to be alone."

He looked up at his friend, his eyes wide with sorrow and disbelief, "Cy, man, 'comon don't-" .

"No. I'm sorry." Cyborg's voice was as cold as stone.

Beast Boy visibly winced at his words, looking down at his shoes. Cyborg turned his back on him once again, and walked further and further away. Beast Boy watched him go, his eyes shaking and threatening to release tears. Passing through the tensed circle of the other three, he began to walk in the opposite direction that Cyborg was walking.

Neither of them turned to look back.

Raven's face seemed controlled and emotionless as always as she watched her friends fall apart, but the true emotion was seen in the glimmer of her eyes and her tightly closed fists. Her lips curled inward as she bit down on them, her purple eyes flickering between all of them.

"Bye." Her monotone voice cracked with a deep sadness. Dark energy surrounded her, rising up from the ground under her, and quickly swallowed her whole. The energy then disappeared into the wet concrete floor, taking Raven with it.

Only two were left, standing across from each other as the cold rain pounded around them. Another roll of thunder drummed through the sky, louder than the previous.

Neither of them spoke, both staring into each others eyes, both desperate for the tension to end.

"Good-bye." he said in a short voice, turning his back to her coldly.

He began to walk away, his feet feeling heavy. He felt detached from his body, as if he couldn't control or feel anything that was happening to him. That was the way he had always dealt with situations like this. It was best to feel nothing than to be hurt in the end. That was what is parent's death had taught him, and that was what he was doing now.

"Is this really the way we must part?" she shouted after him.

Her voice stopped him in his tracks, though he could not bare to turn around and see her face. Closing his eyes, he vainly tried to force down the emotions that struck him at that moment.

Walking over to his unmoving form, she came up from behind him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. She felt his muscles tense through his soaked shirt under her touch. She stared at the back of his black-ivory head, her expression pleading for him to turn and face her.

He felt her warm touch and suppressed the urge to turn around and hold her in his arms forever. All he wanted was her; her beauty, her care and her affection. But he couldn't.

This had to be the end.

Her eyes searched the back of his head, fear growing in her heart with every second that passed between them. Tears were building up within her, she could feel them threatening to burst. She wanted to say something, anything that would make him turn around, to help him see the error he was about to make. But she could not find the words.

All she wanted was for him to forget everything that had happened, to take her in his arms and let their love mend all wounds. She wanted to see the smile she his light up his face, she wanted to see the adoring expression of his that had always melted her heart before. She wanted to hear his voice tell her everything that was fine, that he loved her and would stay with her forever, and never think of leaving her.

But he did not.

"Please..." She pressed herself up against his back, whispering softly into his ear, "Is this the way it must be?" her voice shook in a plead.

He turned his head to his shoulder, his eyes resting on her hand that lay there. From his peripheral view, he could almost catch a glimpse of her beautiful face, her emerald eyes shimmering with sadness. He almost couldn't stand to see her like this, to know that he was the reason behind the sorrow that overcame her. But he reminded himself of why this had to happen.

"Yes." He answered in an emotionless monotone, shrugging her hand off of his shoulder.

She inhaled sharply at his action, her lips trembling slightly. Her breathing grew heavy as she watched him trudge away from her, into the rain. No this couldn't happen, not now. She didn't want him to leave her, she feared that she would never see him again. Was this really good bye forever? No, it couldn't be, this was never how it was supposed to be. Never how it was supposed to end. There was still so much that was left unsaid, things that she regretted not saying before. She never would have imagined this being how they would leave each other. At these thoughts, her chest heaved up and down, forgetting to try and control herself. Hot tears stung her face, streaming down her cheeks and mixing with the tears of the sky. She watched him walk further and further away...she could not stand it any longer.

"Robin!" She shouted after him, her voice ringing out into the rainy twilight air.

He stopped again at the sound of her voice, but this time turned to her. He turned slowly, his love for her overpowering his will. He looked back at her through the seen of rain that separated them. Fighting to keep his emotionless expression controlled as he looked upon her. When he gathered enough courage to look directly into her eyes, his heart ceased beating in his chest. He waited, not letting a word escape his lips.

For moments the two stared at each other, standing perfectly still in the chaos surrounding them.

Suddenly, she burst out in a run, her boots splashing against the pavement as she made her way toward him. The rain beat against her skin, as if warning her to turn back, but she ignored it. All she could think of was him, all she wanted him.

Without a second thought, he raced to her, his heart pounding furiously through his entire body. He abandoned all thoughts of resist, all defences and excuses as he ran to her. All he craved was her in his arms. All his thoughts, all his focus was on her, and how much he cared for her.

They rapidly approached the middle, and when they finally reached it their bodies collided together.

She threw her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. Their lips met in a rare passion, igniting a rush of emotion in both their veins. The world around them faded away and the only thing they knew was each other. Forgetting the situation they now faced, they instead reminded themselves why they loved. Her lips feverishly grasped at his, as she feared of him leaving her again. He crushed his lips harder to hers, and pulled her body closer to his, wanting nothing more but to kiss her forever. She responded by running her fingers through his soaked hair, locking her hands there to keep him from escaping. Emotions bombarded the couple as their lips moved passionately against each other; love, joy, sorrow, desire, guilt, need...they mixed together and claimed the two, as they refused to release each other. Their kiss deepened, and the both savored the precious moment they shared together, wishing that it could last evermore.

The kiss was softly broken, ever so hesitantly, and their lips slowly slid away, their eyes locked into one another. Their foreheads met between them, their noses only centimeters apart. For a moment the two just stared at each other, reality gradually returning to their senses.

The moment was swept away from the two by the cold rain that washed over them now.

He held her, unable to find words to tell her. There was nothing he could say. He gazed into her eyes and saw the sweetest sadness that shone in her emerald depths. She must have seen the sorrow behind his hidden eyes, for she shut her emeralds tightly, letting tears fall from the corners of her eyes. He shut his eyes slowly, as he pressed his forehead to hers, unable to see her cry.

They both knew that this was the end.

For what seemed like eternity they held each other in the pouring rain; his arms around her waist and her hands buried in his hair. A silence stretched between them, as they both grasped the new world they would have to face. A world for the broken-hearted and lost loves. A world with out each other.

"I'm sorry, Starfire." he whispered to her breathlessly, his eyes remaining closed, still unable to see her tears. Her hand slid down from his hair and onto his face, her fingertips gently caressing his cheek. As he felt her touch, his breathing staggered, and a sharp pain constricted around his heart.

She was making it so much harder for him to say good bye.

He had to let her go. That was a fact in his mind now. He couldn't let her life be constantly compromised because of him and the life he choose. He didn't want her to share the curse that would follow him forever. He wouldn't let her. She deserved a better life, and he didn't deserve her.

She watched his pained expression as she held his face in her hands, and could only begin to think of the thoughts that he was struggling with at that moment. He had more damage than a soul should ever see, and she had always tried to save him from a past that she could never fully understand. She often found herself wishing that she was strong enough to cure him from the curse that tormented his soul.

Moments passed and she just held him, hoping that in someway she was helping him. Wishing all the while that he would just look up at her. She gazed deep into his closed masked eyes, wondering what his eyes truly looked like. From the first day she saw him she had always wanted to see them, to see _him_ without the mask on. He had hid so much from her underneath that mask, she didn't want anymore secrets between them.

Biting her lip, her fingers hesitantly glided across his face and to the corner of his mask, wanting to see his eyes for the first and last time. She slipped a slow finger into the pointed corner of the mask, waiting to see if he would react.

His hand moved up to her shoulder, stroking her softly with a steady gloved hand. It was his silent signal for her to continue. His heart pounded hard against his chest, beating slowly but with great force as nerves began to spark emotions. A part of him was screaming for him to stop her, warning him that this would only make their good bye that much worse. But the other part of him wanted her to finally see him, and he wanted to look at her with out the mask on.

She continued, tenderly her breathing also slow and unsteady. He held very still under her touch, allowing her to remove the mask herself. She peeled the mask off of his soaked face, first over the right eye then the left, revealing two tightly closed eyes, with dark ivory eyebrows to match his hair.

His eyes opened, and she finally saw into his clear, bright blue depths. She gasped breathlessly at the sight of them. She was stuck by his beauty as she looked over his entire face without a mask for him to hide behind. He gazed into her emerald eyes, watching as amazement spread across her expression. But her happiness was short-lived, and her face automatically fell when she peered more deeply into his eyes.

A numb sorrow illuminated his depths as he looked at her, and it was then that she truly realized that this was good bye. Her hands dropped from his face, agony ripping at her heart as she did.

Removing his arms from around her waist, he stepped away from her, a sad but determined expression conflicting on his face. As he took those heavy steps away from her, the numb feeling returned to his soul, consuming him and repressing all other emotions from escaping.

Silent tears fell from her eyes as she watched him, her hands falling to her sides, defeated. She did not understand why he had to be alone, she did not know why her love wasn't enough to save him. Perhaps she would never know, never understand him and his dark mind. But she knew she had to let him go, no matter how much she loved him.

They stared at each other once again, emerald green meeting aqua blue in a sad sense of reality.

One look said it all, no words needed to be spoken. Those three words would only cause more pain than comfort now, and sometimes things are better left unsaid. They both knew about the feelings they had for one another, and they would never forget them.

Robin turned away from the girl he loved, forcing himself to keep walking forward. Every step he took away from her caused another searing stab at his heart. He kept reminding himself that this was for her, that this was necessary to protect her. Clenching his jaw as the pain continued to grip his heart, he trudged forward through the storm that seemed as though it would never lift. He walked alone into the darkness, back where he was at the beginning, before her...and that is where he would stay.

Starfire watched as the boy she loved disappeared into the cold rain of the night, holding her breath, as if holding onto the small strain of hope that he would come back to her. Though subconsciously she knew that he wouldn't. She waited until his figure dissolved into the shadows, thinking about his beautiful blue eyes, that were forever seared into her memory. All emotion was emptied from her, seemingly washed away by the rain that still pounded down from the sky. All she could feel was the burning kiss he left on her lips.

How did it ever end up like this?

* * *

**Note:** You like? And I promise I'm working on Phobia, I just had to write this! Please review!

***Go check out the fanart on "Tears Don't Fall" by Misjudgement! The link is on my page!**


End file.
